


Is Íþróttaálfurinn Abusive Today

by thelazytowncat



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabær, LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazytowncat/pseuds/thelazytowncat





	1. Chapter 1

No  


Here's My Source --> [ X ](https://youtu.be/bP5FEQg7-dk?t=19m4s)


	2. Chapter 2

No. Still Not Abusive.  
Here's my [ source. ](https://youtu.be/bP5FEQg7-dk?t=26m4s)


End file.
